Resolution and Determination
by Lilth Vaan
Summary: I want to become stronger. -Amami Centric- -Eleventh Generation fic!-


**WARNING: Contains spoilers for **Eleventh Generation**. Please read it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Resolution and Determination<strong>

Amami coughed out blood once the metal tonfa made contact with her gut. Her eyes widened, and she weakly stared at Hibari in obvious pain and shock. He had come out of nowhere.

When her only support which was his tonfa was gone, she crumpled to the floor. She could hear Arashi and everyone else rushing in, yelling at Hibari who merely ignored them as he wiped the blood on his tonfas.

Did I at least get a hit on him, she asked herself, and her sepia eyes cracked open to see. With bitter disappointment, there was not a single scratch on the handsome Cloud Guardian.

Amami closed her eyes, and she bit her lip to hold back to the tears.

"You've got yourself into a mess with my dad, Sawada-chan," Kiyoshi's voice spoke, and Amami clenched her fists, causing her knuckles to turn white and her nails create crescents in her palms.

"Where are you going?" She heard her father's old friend and teacher, Lal Mirch, question.

"It's obvious that Sawada Amami cannot continue the spar," Hibari stated in a matter-of-fact tone, and it made Amami cringe. "She's just as _weak _and _useless_ has her father had been."

Amami felt her mind slip at those words. She was weak and useless, yeah she knew that, but to the man whom she called father and idolized ever so had been weak and useless like her made her re-think.

_I want to become stronger, I want to become stronger, I want to become stronger, I want to become stronger_, Amami chanted in her head over and over again, _I __**will **__become strong. It's time I did something for myself like Reborn said.  
><em>

Just as Amami heard Hibari continue walking once again, Amami felt herself becoming overwhelmed by a feeling she couldn't identify.

_Sawada Nana smiled at her granddaughter, and kissed her forehead softly. "I'm so proud of you, Mami-chan, just like how everyone else is. I love you."_

"_Amami, you've grown. Whoa, I sounded like an old man, didn't I? Haha!" Sawada Sora smiled down at her tear-streaked face," Don't lose sight of what you want most. Your flame is meant _to guide_ people to a wonderful future. Love ya, lil' sis."_

"_I made a promise to Sora as did Ayumu and everyone else too. We promised we would do anything in our power to protect you, Amami. It was his dying wish," Scarlet smiled despite the trail of blood at the corner of her mouth. "I'm so glad I met you, Amami. So glad..." Her eyes closed as she collapsed in Amami's arms.  
><em>

"_You better take care of my little brother, okay, Amami?" Jun smiled slightly. "Ryuu can get a little crazy."_

Then there was everyone she knew, including her father's Guardians she had met and the Varia. There were telling her something. Amami didn't need them to tell her.

And then... he appeared again with his warm, loving smile and sepia orbs twinkling with genuine love and patience. He was waiting for her to catch up to him.

Hibari swiftly dodged a well-aimed kick to his head before smirking razor-sharp at the sight before him. Amami stood before him, prepared for battle once again despite the blood cloaking her face from the temple to the jaw and it dripped on the floor but some drips stained Amami's plain white t-shirt.

The determination was practically _radiating _off of her.

"Wao," he said, and he settled into his stance. So this is her resolution, he observed.

Amami stared at him, and opened her mouth and words flew out. "I don't care if I'm weak or useless. It won't stop me from doing my best to protect my loved ones! I… have to be the strongest! I have to become the sky that understands and allows people to enter, and…" Amami trailed off.

Hibari's smirking lips twitched. She didn't need to finish that sentence.

The Cloud Guardian lunged first, and Amami shot to him like a bullet from a gun.

Reborn smirked at the fight displayed before him with his ebony eyes glinting. Her glazed soft orange eyes, the orange jewel-like flame on her forehead and coating her fists, her golden blond hair: this was Sawada Amami, Vongola's Undicesimo. The weak, useless, but kind Sawada Amami.

She had somehow wormed her way into his heart, and pride of being her tutor flashed in his eyes as he titled the fedora to shadow over his eyes.

Her flame was brighter than Dame-Tsuna's, Reborn noted with interest. And possibly the previous bosses as well.

Her short speech before her and Hibari's clash echoed through his head. Reborn grinned proudly.

You're one step closer to _that_ person, Sawada Amami, Reborn thought, and smiled when her fist slammed into Hibari's side.


End file.
